An Odd Soul
by Same Coin
Summary: Uni is a powerful miester that wandered into Death City as a child. Put into foster care by Lord Death she was forgotten about until after the defeat of the Kishin Ashura, but now as she joins DWMA they soon find her to have an odd soul.
1. Chapter 1

So this is an OC fanfic and it's mostly about my girl, but please try it and see if it catches your attention. Also I never really describe her so if you get curious, which you probably will, she is the girl in the picture for this story. Also since I share this account with a friend I'm Alex, you might hear from my double, Danny, later but for now she's just my beta for this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

* * *

><p>For the first time in her life Uni was going to jump the fence.<p>

Okay so it wasn't really a fence, it was more like the edge of a park created by the backs of buildings and a brick wall, but Uni called it a fence and it was easily jumpable but normally during her daily run she would stop and turn back once she reached it. But for the last couple months, she had been wondering what was on the other side of the fence.

Well she actually had a pretty good idea what she would find in the rest of Death City and that was probably the sole reason that she hadn't ventured there all these years. See Uni is a shy girl and it had taken her long enough to get used to the people and things on her side of the fence that she wasn't just about to hop over into unfamiliar territory without having to work up the nerve first.

But she had finally found her courage. Uni knew that she would be able to get herself out of any trouble she might find herself in and she also knew that she would need her courage to have the ability to do things, such as wander onto unfamiliar soil, if she ever did become a meister; which didn't seem to be on the agenda for her but, hey, a girl can still hope.

Uni took her time strolling through the unknown streets for multiple reasons. One was because she was memorizing her route so as to be able to find her way back and another was to take in all the new sites. I mean it wasn't that different, the architecture was the same and all that, but the little thing would catch Uni's eye, like a flower pot that had a flower growing that Uni had never seen before and a market that had a bread stall that emanated the smell of a type of bread that Uni had never smelt before. There were just certain things that were unique to the people on this side of fence and therefore not to be found on hers.

A third reason Uni was walking slowly was because on top of being shy she was also commonly a klutz to the point that if she didn't watch where she was going she would probably end up face first on the ground.

And sure enough, she tripped; she had been distracted by a coffee shop with enticing smells when she felt her feet stumble. Though she quickly tried to regain her balance, it was no use and as she went down she instinctively threw out her arms to try to catch herself, only providing to take another person down with her.

At first this completely baffled Uni because a minute ago no one was around and who else, in their right mind, would be walking the streets at this time of the morning but her (well and the rare workaholic or an ancient grandmother, but neither of those could have moved fast enough to appear seemingly out of nowhere)?

She was on her feet before the other person was so she quickly studied the guy on the ground, he was somehow facing up so she gave him a quick glance starting at his shoes, they were nice shoes, expensive shoes, as was the rest of his clothing. All black, white and grey though? Come on even she offset the odd shading of her white to black hair and similar coloring of her choker, sweater, bracelets, and boots with the bright red of her dress.

In less than a second her gaze came to rest on his face and hair; sort of long, black, with three white stripes on the left side of his head. She easily saw that he was studying her just as she had him. He seemed take longer, though, and was staring at her clothing euphorically. Then he seemed to finally raise his vision to her head and his expression changed to a look of … well … the guy got a nose bleed and started shouting, "The hair! Why! It's an abomination! Why did you have to go and ruin the beautiful symmetry with your hair!?"

Now let's just say that Uni is quite fond of her hair, for all its oddness, so this didn't go over so well with her and for once instead of shyness taking over at meeting a new person, anger did. Uni chose that moment to let go of reasoning and make a rash decision that she would soon regret: she pulled back her fist and proceeded to break the guy's nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I know I said that it might be a while but I had some free time and I was really motivated by my two reviews, hey don't judge I'm new, so this is coming earlier than I had planned. Don't expect the other chapters to be uploaded this quickly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

* * *

><p>Review: "Uni chose that moment to let go of reasoning and make a rash decision that she would soon regret: she pulled back her fist and proceeded to break the guy's nose."<p>

* * *

><p>She could have done a lot worse but it didn't seem the time to. Besides the little insulter wasn't worth the energy and she still had to finish her tour and return home before her foster parents realized that she had jumped the fence.<p>

The guy seemed to snap out of his freaked out state after his nose was broken but didn't seem all that happy. And I'm not talking about the, you-just-broke-my-nose not-happy but the intending-murder not-happy. This time in a much quitter yet somehow much more lethal voice he remarked, "You just broke my nose which means that it is now leaning towards one side of my face, screwing up its perfect symmetry." Uni blinked. Perfect symmetry? Was that really what this guy cared about? Well, she figured that explained his dislike of her hair, what with one side having been pulled up in a messy ponytail and the left to hang around her shoulder. "It will heal but for now I will fight you."

Uni paused a second before replying, "Well I'm not exactly in my fighting outfit but okay, I could use the experience."

What the other guy didn't know was that Uni had had years of combat training at the dojo by her house, but up until now she had only ever battled the instructors, so figured that she could use the experience with different styles. And besides how tough could a spoiled rich kid be?

He slid into some fighting stance just as she was doing and started to spout which stance it was but Uni didn't hear because she had closed her eyes and was preparing her mind for the fight, just as she had been taught to. All thoughts of having to get home and sight-seeing left her mind as she slowed her breathing and quieted her mind.

When she opened her eyes again she was in her stance, her right arm in front of her left, creating a sort of x shaped when viewed from the front, and her right leg in front of her left, giving her perfect balance.

First part of a fight for her was to analyze her opponent, his stance was the first thing she looked at and it wasn't a stance she recognized so he was either a master of an advanced and obscure martial arts or he was faking it, I mean come on the stance was wacked enough that he could totally be faking it. So she would either kick his a** or get her a** kicked. She figured she could do with either; it had been a long time since any of the instructors had beaten her.

In order to determine, Uni made the first move. She ran the ten meters between them and picked up speed. Right in front of her opponent she jumped and did a no-handed cartwheel over him. As she landed she bent her knees, stuck out her right leg, and used some momentum to swing her body around effectively knocking the guy off balance. Or it would have if the guy had been in the same spot but instead her leg hit nothing.

She quickly un-bent her knees to get her to standing and used the rest of the momentum to face her opponent again. He was a considerably farther distance away then where she had last seen him, and definitely out of range of her leg. So he was good, and fast which meant that she was in for a lot of pain. Well, she figured she could use it; she had always had a strong belief that pain can help you learn in the world of combat.

He came at her fast; she barely deflected a blow to the head and was nowhere near the blow to her gut. It sent her reeling backwards about a meter until her back came up against a wall, hard.

He spent no time coming in for another attack. She waited for just the right time while he was attacking to duck, grab his side with her right hand and use his torso as a pole to swing around and behind him.

Once Uni had brought her hand back, her opponent wasted no time in jumping off the wall and using the centripetal force to get a kick at Uni, but Uni followed the guy through and saw his kick. She grabbed his foot as it was passing close to her head in midair and used force and gravity to shove it back towards the earth instead of into her.

He still landed perfectly and immediately followed it with a sweeping kick similar to the one she had tried on him earlier. She jumped over it and him instead of retreating. She really didn't want that wall against her back again; she wouldn't get enough room for movement.

She turned around just in time to block the first in a series of blows. Some she was able to dodge, block or deflect, but most found their mark. She never got a chance to get back on the offensive and she didn't know how much of this she could take.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I'm finally back after a disastrous weekend. Sorry to any of you that were desperately waiting for the next chapter. Please forgive me *gets down on knees and begs* it was a busy week. *sigh* Well anyways here it is:

Disclaimer: Nope not getting any money from it.

Review: She never got a chance to get back on the offensive and she didn't know how much of this she could take.

By the time the gun went off, Uni was barely holding her own. The girl didn't seem to want to hurt anybody and had only fired to stop the fight. Uni was beaten, battered, bruised, and definitely grateful for this.

Uni took this as the perfect opportunity to escape with her life and put what energy she had left into speed to separate her and her former opponent. After a time of full-out sprinting, Uni looked back, noticed that no one was following her, and slowed her pace, though she didn't stop running until she was over the fence. She found some comfort in the familiar ground and walked the rest of the way back to her foster home. A lot of time had passed and she could only hope her foster parents hadn't noticed her absence.

When Uni finally reached the back of her house she looked up and saw that her window was still open; that was a good sign… hopefully. She climbed up the side of the house, as skillfully as she could with all her injuries, and stumbled in her window only to freeze at the sight of both her parents waiting for her.

"What happened? Where were you?" Were the immediate questions asked at the sight of her not-so-perfect condition.

"I went for a run and tripped," all completely true.

"You got in a fight, didn't you?" Yami was, to say the least, the harsh parent that always was mad (okay not always but Yami and Uni did fight often), he always pointed out the obvious and was rarely approving. And he was angry. Well he had every right to be, Uni had gotten into a fight and had been gone longer than usual and hadn't notified anyone and… need I go on? However at this point Uni didn't feel like listening to another rant or trying to argue her innocence, all she wanted was to lie down and/or pass out.

When she swayed a little her foster mother sighed and said, "I'll go get my healing kit and the bandages. For now, Uni, change into your pajamas and Yami, if you could get her downstairs where there is more room and better lighting?"

Mizuki's orders were followed and Uni was soon being bandaged up on the couch while Yami paced and started the lecture. It went on and on: she shouldn't have done this, what did she think she was doing, didn't know why they paid for all those martial arts lessons when she only ever learned to get beat up, should have done that instead, blah, blah, blah; usual routine stuff.

It wasn't until after Mizuki had applied her special healing balm, finished bandaging Uni up and was putting her case away that the doorbell rang. Uni jumped up, extremely grateful for an interruption to Yami's lecture. Don't get her wrong, she loved her foster parents and they were very good to her, I mean they had practically adopted her without actually adopting her, but Uni never was one to sit quietly and listen to a lecture, and Yami seemed to like to dish them out.

Although she didn't know why, his profession certainly didn't include them: he owned an herb store. Some of the herbs he would get imported and some he would sell fresh from the garden out in their backyard. Her foster mother was the healer of the district and if you weren't feeling well due to anything that didn't require surgery, she was the one to call. She too utilized the garden by creating some of her own medicine from the herbs.

But still, once that doorbell rang Uni immediately recognized her chance for a distraction and jumped up. Entirely forgetting that she was in her pajamas, a simple black top and white shorts that were still decent, she exclaimed, "I'll get it!"

In such haste, Uni forgot to use the peep hole to check who was on the other side of the door before opening it. She wrenched it open and blinked. There waiting on her doorstep was the guy that had just beaten her black and blue. Uni's eyes widened and she noticed that the other guy's face held a similar look of shock but she didn't have much time to study it further as she promptly slammed the door in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi Danny here doing the intro for a change, I'm the other person who own this fanfic account though all I've done that's up is the editing because I have no idea where I'm going with my story. On another note, Alex does not own Soul Eater but if she did we'd all be doomed because then she'd use the money to take over the world and then our history teacher would claim superiority over her and DOOM would follow. I'm going to sing the doom song now, enjoy the story._

Review: Uni's eyes widened and she noticed that the other guy's face held a similar look of shock but she didn't have much time to study it further as she promptly slammed the door in his face.

When she turned around she was confronted with both her parents giving her warning looks.

"Uni," Yami said with a tone that matched his face.

"Dear, we know that you are shy but you can't just shut the door in some ones face. Open it back up and apologize."

"But-"

"Uni," again with the tone.

"Fine," in a huff Uni opened the door again, ready to apologize, until she saw the two other girls standing behind the creeper that had showed up at her house. Shyness took over and Uni quickly looked down at the ground. She was barely able to mumble out a sorry.

Mizuki sighed, always the peacemaker, and said in a louder voice, "Uni is sorry that she closed the door on you. You'll have to excuse her shyness."

"So you are Uni Matsuoka." This comment from Stalker shocked Uni enough that she raised her gaze slightly only to quickly lower it again and somehow manage to nod.

Her foster parents knew that something was going on and in an attempt to find out Mizuki spoke up again, "Why don't you come inside. It's still early, would you three be up to joining us for some breakfast?"

So they were all sitting around the kitchen table while Mizuki made breakfast (along with being a healer she was also a great cook as it kind of came with the whole making her own balms territory). The stranger finally broke the silence, "I have neglected to introduce myself and my companions. I am Death the kid," WHAT! "And these are my weapon partners Liz and Patty."

Uni had dropped her head, effectively blocking her face from view, and the other members of the table could only see her shoulders quickly rising and falling. When her face came back into view, a huge grin was noticeable along with the sheen of tears in her eyes to the more perceptive. Uni finally stopped silently laughing when she noticed everyone else's confused expressions.

Trying to catch her breath and wipe the tears from her eyes, Uni explained while motioning with her hand that it wasn't anything important, "Some things just make a lot more sense now." She was still laughing but it was softer now and she motioned for Death the Kid to continue.

"My father is Lord Death and he has asked me to bring you to the academy to become a meister." This immediately stopped any of Uni's remaining giggles. The DWMA was an extremely touchy subject with her.

With her face now schooled into an unreadable expression, Uni turned her head to stare out the window to her left. "Why now? Don't most meister start earlier than this?"

The reply came hesitantly, "Yes most meister do start at a younger age, and pertaining to the other question, you would have to ask my father, he doesn't usually tell people much, only what they have to know." There was obvious exasperation here but he quickly moved on. "He has asked to meet with you so you would get you your chance."

Nobody said anything after that. When Mizuki came in with breakfast Uni scooted her chair back, got up, mumbled, "Sorry but I'm not that hungry," and dashed off to her room.

Mizuki set the plates down with a sigh and went after Uni. By the time that she got up the stairs and into her bedroom, though, Uni had already exited by way of the same window she had utilized that morning to go on her run.

After Mizuki traveled back down the stairs Yami gave her a questioning look and she shook her head. Turning her gaze to their guests she said, "I'm sorry, Uni left. She probably went out to think. She should return later. Feel free to wait for her here and eat some breakfast or come back later."

"Do you have any indication why mentioning the academy has such an effect on her?"

"It's a touchy subject with her," Yami looked over at Mizuki and received a nod to continue so with a sigh, "When Uni was little she wandered into Death City, no one else knew where she came from or who her parents were. Whenever anyone asked her about her parents she would always reply, 'I don't have any.' She was found playing with another young girl about her age and taken to Lord Death. He decided to put her into foster care until she was old enough to attend the academy."

"We were informed of this as her foster parents and have told Uni some of it," Mizuki now took over the explanation. "She grew up longing for the day she became old enough, that's actually why she has committed herself to combat for the last few years. Unfortunately that day came and went and we received no news from Lord Death and as the years past her longing withered and died. I suspect that she has quite the grudge on the DWMA by now. We are really hoping that she can get past it though, and that's probably the main reason we are telling you this; because you are probably our best hope."

"I see, well thank you for the meal Mrs. Matsuoka, but we will be taking our leave now." Getting up from the table ever so politely, Kid reassured them, "You can expect us back later."

"Thank you." Kid, Liz and Patty were shown out by a relieved Mizuki and when she returned to the dining room, she found Yami to be staring out the window in much the same way that Uni had before.

"Where do you think she went?" Yami said with his face still turned away from Mizuki.

"Probably 'That' place. It's usually there or the dojo, but right now she is in no condition for any of that."

"So we just have to sit here and wait for her to figure it out on her own?" Yami seemed to have resigned himself to it as Mizuki collected the leftover dishes.

"Pretty much."


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for the delay of this I was kind of overwhelmed by end of quarter tests and then I became sick and then I had makeup work that was dragging me down so, I am really sorry that this is so late but I just haven't found the time.

It's a little thought-filled but I haad to put this in here so please bear with me.

* * *

><p>Review: <em>"Probably 'That' Place. It's usually there or the dojo, but right now she is in no condition for any of that."<em>

_"So we just have to sit here and wait for her to figure it out on her own?" Yami seemed to have resigned himself to it as Mizuki collected the dishes._

_"Pretty much."_

* * *

><p>That place was actually on the roof of a tall apartment building overlooking houses and a park, but Uni's foster parents didn't know that. They knew that she sometimes went off on her own to think and they had never bothered to find out where.<p>

She did usually go to the dojo but more to blow off steam than anything else. When she really wanted to think she came here, and right now she really needed to think.

Should she take up Lord Death's offer? Should she become a student at the DWMA? Why had they waited this long to invite her? She had dreamed about the day that she would go off to the academy when she was younger but when she got older the day never came. So she ended up dropping the dream and developing a grudge.

One question still niggled at her mind. It was that question that could be thought of so many ways yet could never be answered: Why? Why had she not heard from them? Why now? What had possessed them to fill her with hopes and dreams of a future but then just toss her aside like a vase that they had found interest in many years ago but had since then gone out of style? Why had they dared to come years after the fact and suddenly and violently rip open that painful wound that still didn't seem to have healed correctly?

Unfortunately there was only one person that could answer some of her questions and the only chance she would get to speak to him would be if she took Kid up on his offer. That, however, would mean going to a school she didn't know and being surrounded by strangers.

Should she say no and continue on with her life as it was? But seriously where was that heading? Nowhere, that's where. So should she brave the school and find out her answers? But what if those replies changed her mind and she decided that she would finally join the DWMA? That would mean leaving her fosters parents behind and practically forging a new path for herself. Man, all the thinking was giving Uni a headache. She decided she needed to meditate.

So with the wind gently blowing her hair Uni sat down, crossed her legs, rested her hands on her knees and quieted her mind. She would come to an answer, eventually.

It was evening by the time Uni returned home. The sun was setting with a drowsy look on its face and had lit the sky with a fire that wouldn't be put out until the moon showed it's crazy and doused the flames in a dark and violent blue. It was one of Uni's favorite sights.

She went in through her window, just as she had done that morning. When she spied no one in her room, she traveled down the steps in search of her foster parents.

Only instead of Yami and Mizuki she found Kid arranging the fine china display as Liz watched Patty color with crayons.

Shock at finding them in her house clogged her throat and before she could find her voice again Mizuki came out of the dining room and spotted her.

"Oh! Good, you're home Uni. Dinner's ready," she then turned towards the three guest which had started to stare at her when Mizuki had announced her presence, "You are all welcome to join us."

Always the polite one, Kid replied, "We would be happy to."

Uni was then whisked to her chair at the table and when a heaping plate of food was placed in front of her she realized that she hadn't eaten all day and dug in gratefully. There was no real conversation as everyone and with Uni going back for thirds; it was a while before anyone asked her about her decision.

When Kid finally did Uni sighed and looked out the window again before replying, "I'll meet with Lord Death but that doesn't mean that I'm joining the academy."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning and show you the way. From what I saw this morning you don't seem to know your way around part of Death City and my father would not be happy if you became lost along the way to see him." With that Kid signaled Liz and Patty, he politely thanked Yami and Mizuki for the meal and the three of them left.

It wasn't until after the door had shut behind them that Yami catch what Kid had said. He abruptly rounded on Uni and questioned her, "What did he mean by 'what he saw this morning'?"

Uni went into full shy mode and turned her gaze to the ground again, mumbling out, "Well … see … he was … I tripped … and my hair … and his nose … and … yeah …"

After years of living with Uni, her foster parents were pretty adept at deciphering her shy mumblings so they did have something of an idea of what Uni was half trying to explain, half not wanting to say.

Mizuki tried to clarify, guessing what the "yeah" meant. "So he was the one that beat you," it was more statement then question.

Uni's silence was enough of an answer.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

So ... yeah

please review


	6. Chapter 6

So Hey! Didn't take me as long to update this time and it's a longer chapter and man have my intros gotten boring. I have noticed that a lot of writer interact with the/their characters during the intro or ending so I decided that I would try it. Also Disclaimer: Do not own Soul Eater (sorry I keep forgetting this).

Uni: Why did you have Kid beat me up?

Alex: Because you got mad at him and you were fighting and he always wins when it comes to martial arts.

Uni: But couldn't you at least have let me hit a blow on him?

Alex: Stop pouting or I'll put you in that dusty corner of my mind with Elizabeth (she is a different OC that woln't be making it onto this site).

Uni: But Elizabeth is soooo depressing!

Alex: No complaining either!

* * *

><p>Review: <em>Mizuki tried to clarify, guessing what the "yeah" meant. "So he was the one that beat you," it was more statement then question.<em>

_Uni's silence was enough of an answer._

* * *

><p>Kid showed up bright and early the next morning. Uni had been up and had completed her daily run before her foster parents had even woken up. Mizuki had been called out for an emergency and Yami was heading out the door as Kid knocked. On a regular day Uni would be heading over to the dojo, she was pretty advanced so sometimes she helped teach the younger kids, but she had already informed them that she would be absent that day.<p>

Uni was ready when Kid showed up so she just locked the door behind her and made a gesture that said, "Lead the way." At fist the walk was silent but after glancing back at Liz and Patty Uni finally asked, "So do these two go everywhere with you?"

Liz overheard this question and obviously took it imply exactly what Uni was thinking. This enraged her and she started yelling at Uni, "It's not like we're fans stalking his every move or love struck girls," she shuddered at this thought, "We're his weapons." The last part was said at a relatively normal volume.

This shocked Uni and she glanced back at Kid in confusion, "But if your father's Lord Death then that should mean that you don't need to train weapons."

"It does but I want to train my own weapons to my qualifications."

"Oh … okay." An awkward silence followed and to try to end it Uni asked, "So what type of weapons are you?"

"Duel pistols," was the reply from Liz. It didn't really keep the conversation going so Uni tried again, this time turning towards Kid. "So why did you choos-AHH!" In mid question Uni stumbled and fell or would have fallen if Kid hadn't caught her.

She quickly righted herself and gave Kid an apologetic smile, "Thanks, I'm such a Klutz." The conversation ended after that because Uni had finally discovered that she had walked into unfamiliar territory and was watching the ground, making sure that she didn't stumble again. While she was doing this, though, her mind was still working and eventually something in her train of thought clicked. She looked up, surprised. "Wait that means-AHH!"

With her gaze off the ground, Uni tripped and was caught by Kid again. He seemed slightly surprised by this and remarked, more to himself, "Wow you really are a klutz." Uni only nodded her gaze to the ground returned again.

They soon found themselves staring at the wonderful magnificence that was the DWMA. Kid stepped forward and seemed to bask in the symmetry of it, starting into a speech about it.

Uni hung back and stood with Liz and Patty. She quietly asked Liz, "So what's with all the symmetry … stuff?" Liz sighed and answered, "He's obsessed. His room is symmetrical, his clothes are symmetrical, his house is symmetrical, and his favorite numbers are zero and eight because-"

"-they are symmetrical," Uni finished for her. She looked at Kid again and noted that his clothes were indeed symmetrical. After looking at his hair, though, Uni turned back to Liz and inquired, "He does know that he has three white-" Liz quickly covered her mouth effectively cutting her off.

"Oh he knows, but please don't remind him."

A second later Kid ended his speech, took another second to bask in the symmetry and the said, "Well, let's go."

The quartet made their way through the school to the Death room where Lord Death was waiting. Uni, her shyness kicking in, stayed back and half-hid behind Liz and Patty. As Lord Death conversed with his son, Uni took the opportunity to assess him.

He was definitely not what she was expecting. Not only did he have a funny sounding voice but whenever he moved he made a "boing" sound and what was with the cartoony mask?

He finished up with Kid and looked past him to see Uni hiding behind Liz and Patty. "Ah Uni, I had forgotten how cute your hair was, what with the shading." At this Kid seemed to have that *sweat drop* look and Uni gave him a see-my-hair-is-so-not-an-abomination look (okay so it was more of a triumphant look but that was what it meant to imply).

She turned back to Lord Death and summoned her courage to speak to him. "Sir I am sure that Kid has informed you that the only reason I am here is because I want answers."

"He has indeed but I am still hoping that you will join the DWMA, we could use a powerful meister like you."

This shocked Uni for a moment and she barely got out, "What do you mean, 'a powerful meister like me'?"

"Well you are very powerful, I'm sure you've noticed that you can perceive souls and you have the potential to do so much more."

"Again what do you mean, 'perceive souls'?"

"Hmm, well when you concentrate you should be able to see other souls and understand the personality of the other people."

"That sounds like what I do before a fight, but I never thought of it as seeing the opponent's soul, I just thought that I was assessing **them."**

As there didn't seem to be a way to follow this up, Lord Death then changed the subject, "So what questions did you want to ask me?" Some of the anger and hurt resurfaced in Uni and she became very serious.

"Why? Why wasn't I asked to join to the academy with the other students my age?" Kid noticed that Uni was staring out into the distance again, as she always did when things got serious. He, however was really looking forward to this answer.

"Well to be truthful I just simply forgot," Lord Death said in that high-pitched and innocent voice of his. This caused Kid to get that *sweat drop* look again and Uni got mad.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU FORGOT'!"

"Well you were in foster care and it wasn't until after the defeat of the kishin Ashura that I was thinking that there would probably be more and that we could use all the help we could get then I remembered about you," He paused before asking, "So what do you say, the academy could really use you?"

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

NO there isn't going to be any Kid/OC stuff, he was just being a gentleman. But you know what else would be courtious? If you reviewed. Please!


	7. Chapter 7

So yes. I do not own Soul Eater. I'm going to argue with my characters again.

Alex: So how did you like your stay with Elizabeth?

Uni: It was great, thank you. By comparing her and I, I really got a sense of how warped your mind is.

Alex: So obviously Elizabeth wasn't enough. This time I think I'll threaten you with haveing Annabelle (another of my brain children but not and OC) beat you up.

Uni: Psh. I could take her.

Alex: She is a powerful fairy that can control the forces of nature. You wouldn't stand a chance.

Uni: *glare*

Anna: Tee Hee

Alex: *doubletake* What are you doing here!

Anna: Weelllllll. you only just recently dug me out of a pile of books on your bedroom floor and since have only written one sentence in me (I call the journals that I write the story of my characters in the characters) so I decided to come bug you.

Alex: I think I like Elizabeth best, she does what I say.

* * *

><p>Review: <em>"Well you were in foster care and it wasn't until after the defeat of the kishin Ashura that I was thinking that there would probably be more and that we could use all the help we could get then I remembered about you," He paused before asking, "So what do you say, the academy could really use you?"<em>

* * *

><p>Many thoughts passed through Uni's head. The one that stood out the most was: <em>'He's asking for my help.'<em> Uni was not expecting that. She had figured that he would … well she hadn't exactly thought that far ahead. What did it mean? Could the DWMA be that much in need of meisters? She doubted that she was powerful enough for Lord Death to try to get her on his side with good reason. And what if she accepted? That would mean leaving her life behind to start a new one. But hadn't she already said that her life was going nowhere? It would mean leaving her foster home to live in an apartment closer to the academy. That wouldn't be that bad. but that would also mean leaving Yami and Mizuki. But she could still visit and Death knows that she was tired of Yami lecturing her all the time. And he had asked for her help. Uni was many things, but willing to turn down a cry for help was not one of them.

She was probably the most shocked of anyone in the room when she finally nodded her head. Although Lord Death showed no sign of anything but happiness as he exclaimed, "Great! Kid, why don't you show Uni around and introduce her to some faculty and students."

_'Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!'_ she wasn't about to just be enveloped by the academy, there questions that needed answering so that she wouldn't look like a complete idiot on her first day. First question, "Sorry for interrupting but, I was wondering what class I would be in?" It was a polite question, showing none of the panic that was in Uni's thoughts.

"Hmmm. Good question. Well, the way I see it you have two options. You can decide to start at the beginning with this year's recruits or you could get a tutor, work real hard and eventually be placed with the group your age. Even then you would still be at a disadvantage due to the fact that you wouldn't be able to practice with a weapon."

"I think I still prefer the second option." As an explanation she added, "I don't like being an odd-one-out."

Before Uni could get in another question Lord Death said, "It's decided then. Kid," and motioned for Kid to start the tour, effectively cutting off the other questions that Uni was about to ask.

The tour went … well I guess you could say well. Uni was rendered mute due to the presence of many people she didn't know but she was able to keep her eyes off the ground (mostly) and commit the layout of the school to memory. She was introduced to most of the teachers, all of them kind of bizarre in Uni's opinion.

One of the more awkward introductions was to Professor Stein, in which Kid made the introduction and Uni raised her hand in a slight 'hello'. When Uni finally looked up at him she saw that he was staring at her. Something about the way he was looking at her made her uncomfortable and she twitched slightly. At that Stein looked up at her face and into her eyes, "Well it was nice meeting you," he said and sped away on his chair.

By the time that classes were over for the day Uni had been given the tour of the school, introduced to most of the faculty and Kid had decided that it was time for Uni to meet some of her future class mates and he knew just the ones. Hopefully Maka would be able to get this girl to come out of her shell.

Kid glanced over at Uni; she was staring at the ground again, blindly following him. It wasn't actually as much of a shell as a shield. Her shyness kept her from meeting new people and the way that she was always looking at the ground gave off a feeling of being unapproachable. It was like she was shielding herself from the rest of the world, but for what reason he had no clue. She was a lot like Chrona in that regard.

As Kid kept pondering and heading towards the school roof, where he knew his friends would be, Liz remembered something and suddenly asked Uni a question that Kid didn't hear because he was too lost in thought.

"Earlier, before you tripped, you looked surprised and said, 'Wait that means-' what were you going to say?"

Uni had a puzzled look on her face until she finally remembered and said, "Oh! I was going to say that meant that it was you two who stopped the fight between me 'n Kid."

"Wait that was you!"

"Yeah," Uni blushed and looked at the ground again. It was silent for a while before Liz asked, "Why were you fighting him anyways?"

"Oh," Uni giggled when she remembered how miniscule the reason for the fight was. "He called my hair an abomination so I broke his nose."

Liz had a wide-eyed as she asked, "Really?" When Uni shyly bobbed her head affirmative, Liz burst out laughing which caused Kid to look back at them questioningly.

"What's so funny?" he asked after taking in Uni looking at the ground with a faint blush and Liz's full blown laughter.

"Oh, nothing," Liz replied. Kid didn't seem convinced but eventually he just shrugged and looked forward again, simply saying, "We're almost there."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

So yes. - I say that alot. Oh well. Please review and please keep reading, trust me there are more fun parts to come, like in the next chapter when Uni meets the gang.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, so as I promised, Uni is meeting most of the gang in this chapter, sorry if there is any oocness. Also hopefully to make up for the delay, this is my longest chapter yet. Yay!

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it before you get it through your thick skull? No seriously, someone please tell me. I do not. And never will own Soul Eater. Danny: "Thank goodness we would have procrastinated it to death"

* * *

><p>Review: <em>"What's so funny?" he asked after taking in Uni looking at the ground with a faint blush and Liz's full blown laughter.<em>

_"Oh, nothing," Liz replied. Kid didn't seem convinced but eventually he just shrugged and looked forward again, simply saying, "We're almost there."_

* * *

><p>Now calmed down, Liz asked, "Where exactly is 'there'?"<p>

"The school roof." He turned around to look at Uni as he spoke to her, "You can see a lot of the city from there and it is another perfect place to observe the symmetry of the building." At this Uni perked up slightly. A roof with a view. Uni loved roofs and hopefully this roof would be deserted.

Her hopes were dashed, though, when Liz perked up and asked, "The roof? That's where Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Blackstar said they would be. I've been meaning to ask Maka and Tsubaki if they would come shopping with me next weekend."

'Great! More people.' Uni thought, it was about the last thing she wanted right now but it seemed that Liz, Kid and Patty knew these people so that most likely meant that she would be in class in with them. Uni dutifully followed Kid to the roof, keeping her gaze down the entire way.

When they reached the doorway leading out into the open section Uni hung back, staying slightly out of sight. Kid, being in the front, didn't notice and kept on walking to join the group of four people hanging out by the edge.

Immediately after the group noticed Kid, Blackstar started yelling at him. "Hey Kid! Where ya been all day! You missed basking in my godliness!" This guy was obviously full of himself, Uni just didn't know if he had the stuff to back up his claims.

Soul piped up next, "Yeah! Where were you dude?" Relaxed position, but odd features with snow-white hair, blood-red eyes and shark-teeth.

"I was showing a new student around the school."

"Oh. Is the new student her?" Maka asked, inclining her head towards where she had spotted Uni. Kid turned around but when he didn't see Uni where he expected to see her, he raised his gaze and eventually spotted her head sticking out from the doorway. When Uni saw that people were looking at her, she ducked her head back out of sight.

Kid sighed before saying, "Yes." After some silence as everyone else turned to look where he was looking, he explained, "She's shy."

Maka had a smile on her face as she shouted to Uni, "Come on over! We're not going to bite." Uni stuck her head out long enough that now all the people were staring at her before hiding again.

Maka, always the people person, took a few moments to look at Uni's soul and her personality before making her next move. "Come on, or are you chicken?" She teased.

This had an immediate effect on Uni. She had never been called chicken before and she wasn't going to let this girl get away with doing it now. Without thinking she was suddenly in front of the girl.

To Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty it appeared as if Uni had just appeared in front of Maka. Only Kid and Blackstar saw her as she ran up to Maka.

Looking the blonde girl strait in the eyes, Uni said in a deep, serious tone, "Don't call me chicken." Maka knew that her teasing would provoke some response but she hadn't been expecting that. Neither were the others and everyone wore a look of surprise. Blackstar was the only exception and he was the first speak after Uni. "Hey, your fast, but not as fast as me, the AMAZING BLACKSTAR!"

Blackstar's outburst seemed to snap Uni back and her expression changed from one of scary seriousness to surprise as she realized where she was.

She instinctively took a step backwards but didn't see that there was a small rock in her way and fell over it. This time nobody was quick enough to catch her and she hit the ground, hard.

As her right hand smacked the ground a jolt of pain flickered along her senses. Her hand had taken multiple direct blows during her fight with Kid, Mizuki had only done so much and it was still bandaged. So when the hand hit the ground, with the momentum it had, it seriously hurt.

Uni didn't make a sound but did let the pain show on her face ads she clutched her hand protectively to her chest.

Everyone stood around Uni, looking down at her as Liz said, "You really need to stop tripping."

With a half smile, Uni replied, "Yes, yes I really do. Can someone give me a hand?"

It was Maka who shoved out a hand towards Uni as everyone else backed away. Uni grabbed the offered hand with her good, left hand and used it as leverage to get back to her feet. This time with a shy smile she said, "Thanks and … sorry."

"Oh, no problem. I knew that it would make you come out."

"This really shocked Uni as she didn't understand how someone whom she had never met before could know her that much. Although now that she was thinking about it, there was almost something familiar about the girl. Shaking her head to get her mind back on track, she quietly asked, "How?"

"I looked at your soul," came the answer as if nothing was wrong with that.

"Oh." Uni wasn't a big fan of the idea that someone could read her, just like that.

The entire time the conversation had been going on, Uni had been flexing the fingers of her right hand, slowly at first, just working them until the pain eventually subsided. It helped that the hand had already been bandaged. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Tsubaki chirped up, finally asking about the hand that she had been watching for a while.

"So what happened to your hand? Did you fall down the stairs as well?" Thinking this a good explanation since it factored in Uni's bandaged arm and clumsiness, Tsubaki wasn't surprised at the blush that appeared on Uni's face. The negative that she received, however, definitely wasn't what she was expecting.

"Well, n-not quite. I kinda picked a fight with the wrong person." There was a snort from Kid but the others didn't seem to notice.

"So you got in a fight, huh?" The question came from Blackstar and was oddly pitched low and quiet. His out-of-character episode was quickly over though, for he next loudly exclaimed, "I bet you would never be able to beat me for I am BLACKSTAR, the biggest star you'll ever see!"

At this the rest of the gang got sweatdrop looks and Uni's face became blank as she slowly leaned to the right to contemplate the sun which was behind Blackstar. It only took her a few moments before she stood strait again. It was true that in her perspective, at their distances, Blackstar did seem to have a greater area than the sun. To this she replied, her face still black, "You might be bigger, but I think I like the sun better."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Okay so let me spell it out to you. Most of what I have was written during the summer and since I seem to have lost my inspiration so I only have another chapter or so before this story flatlines. So unless you don't want to read more of this before next summer I suggest you review. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so I know that this is late and that this is short but it is exam time and things have been crazy and I'm haveing a lack of inspiration, so stop yelling at me and read what I have given you! Geese. I'll see what I can do over break.

* * *

><p>Review: <em>At this the rest of the gang got sweatdrop looks and Uni's face became blank as she slowly leaned to the right to contemplate the sun which was behind Blackstar. It only took her a few moments before she stood strait again. It was true that in her perspective, at their distances, Blackstar did seem to have a greater area than the sun. To this she replied, her face still black, "You might be bigger, but I think I like the sun better."<em>

* * *

><p>This caused am immediate change in Blackstar, turning him from self-worshipping to angry yet still self-worshipping. "I can see how you picked a fight with the wrong person cause you just did it again. I am the biggest man you'll ever meet and nobody takes the spotlight away from me, not even the sun. So I challenge you to a duel, right here, right now."<p>

Her face apologetic, Uni replied, "I would love to, I definitely need the experience, but," she held out her right hand as example, "I'm still recovering from my duel yesterday."

It was Tsubaki the made the connection. "Wait! Yesterday? Kid, didn't you have a broken nose yesterday?"

Uni's smile and Kid's glare were all the answer the group got but it was also all the answer they needed.

It was Soul who broke the silence, having to confirm the answer that was hanging in the air, "So you fought Kid?"

"Yep, and got beaten badly," Uni said as if it was something to be proud of.

Kid glanced at Uni as a thought ran through his mind: He really didn't understand this girl. She kept claiming that she needed experience yet when he had fought her, she had fought well. Her shyness and clumsiness seemed to shield her from the world, yet when she got past them she was really friendly. And most importantly, she wore beautifully symmetrical clothing but entirely ruined it with her asymmetrical hair.

Nobody had noticed Kid glance at Uni and when he tuned back into the conversation it seemed to have hit a relatively normal topic.

"So, we never did ask your name," Maka stated.

Uni was back to being somewhat shy (really what was up with her mood swings), "Oh, that's right, you didn't. It's Uni. Uni Matsuoka."

"Well I'm scythe meister Maka Albarn and this is my partner Soul Eater Evans."

Soul gave a short, "Yo" before Tsubaki began. "Blackstar has already introduced himself, but I'm his weapon, Tsubaki."

"And you guys are all in Kid's class?"

"Yes," came the semi-surprised answer.

"I thought you might be since you guys seem to be such good friends and that will be nice since I'll be in your class as well."

This surprised some of them and Maka asked, "But I thought that you are new wouldn't that mean that you would be joining with the new recruits?"

"Well techniquely I should but Lord Death agreed that if I got a tutor and worked really hard I could join the class of my age group."

Tsubaki followed this up with, "Well in that case we should probably introduce you to Chrona."

"Speaking of which, has anyone seen him around?" Liz asked.

It seemed that everyone's attention slightly turned towards Maka and she eventually answered, "He's in his cell, I believe he said something about writing more poetry."

As Soul started to groan, Uni became lost in thought. Something about 'cell' was faintly ringing a bell, and when she tried to bring the thought to the forefront of her mind it slipped away. It was on the tip of her tongue. Ugh! Wait! CELL!

Uni's eyes widened as she gasped before exclaiming, "Shoot! I totally forgot! Shishi was going to come in today and I told them that I wouldn't be in! Shoot! Sorry guys but I've gotta run. Bye!" She took off, running down the steps and then out of DWMA as fast as she could.

The other seven, however, were slightly frozen in shock due to Uni's unexpected and brief exit.

It didn't take long for Uni to find her way out. Even though she could only remember being at DWMA once, whenever she went someplace new, she made sure to know her exits and how to get to them. Besides she had just been given a tour.

Unbenounced to Uni, Blackstar had decided to use his assassin skills to figure out more about the new kid. And this time he was determined not to screw it up by letting the big man he was become too noticeable. Besides, he had to find something to use to get back at her for that sun remark.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Reviews help...please


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! This is sooner than planned but I had the time and thought that anyone reading would appreciate. Don't expect another update for a while, I've still got some writer's block that I am working through, but once I do, then the real fun begins *creepy laughter*. But, still, sorry for its shortness, please forgive this humble writer her imperfections; there is only so much I can do.

* * *

><p>Review: Unbenounced to Uni, Blackstar had decided to use his assassin skills to figure out more about the new kid. And this time he was determined not to screw it up by letting the big man he was become too noticeable. Besides, he had to find something to use to get back at her for that sun remark.<p>

* * *

><p>Uni's mind, however, was concentrating too much on getting back to the dojo and Shishi that she wouldn't have even noticed Blackstar had he been shouting. Her mind was also focused on the little girl that she hoped wasn't waiting for her at the dojo. Man she hoped she wasn't too late. Lord knows, Shishi has had enough disappointment and evil in her life already.<p>

Shishi's parents had both had kishin egg souls and she had been on her way when the DWMA had intervened. Her parents had been easily dispatched and she had been put under house arrest until further notice. She had a big burly Russian bodyguard named Yakob that didn't protect her as much as protect others from her. She hadn't actually had a kishin egg soul but she had been close enough to make the DWMA wary.

It was really strange how Uni and Shishi had come to meet. Uni had been lost, running away from the dojo, running away from that something and had decided to ask directions of the little girl. For some reason the usually shy Uni hadn't felt shy towards this girl, only alikeness and comfort.

Uni and Shishi had become fast friends and it hadn't taken Shishi long to spill her story especially after Yakob came out of the kitchen and spotted Uni. Faced with a big burly Russian guy staring her down Uni immediately sized him up and couldn't hold back a smile at the two sandwiches in the guy's hand. Somebody had a soft spot.

In exchange for the explanation, Uni told her own story, only leaving out one detail. Shishi had seemed enthralled with Uni and after a suggestion from Yakob arrangements had been made that on one day every month Shishi was allowed off grounds, accompanied by Yakob of course, to the dojo to be taught by Uni.

So that was why Uni was running full speed towards the complex. She didn't dare think what would have happened if Shishi had already showed up. I mean it was barely into the afternoon and Shishi usually showed up at two, she should still have time, right? Right?

Uni unconsciously made her way to the dojo, her muscles instinctively remembering the route. She didn't stop as she burst through the door and sprinted into the back rooms where the instructors had a couch and lockers.

Muri was seated on the couch as Uni came in and skidded to halt. Not taking a moment to catch her breath, she asked, "Is Shishi here yet?"

Muri wore a shocked and surprised expression as she answered, "No she was scheduled for a three o'clock appointment and it is only two. I thought you were taking today off."

Uni rolled her eyes as she slowly explained, "Yes, but Shishi is coming in today." Muri knew of Uni and Shishi's relationship, everyone who worked at the dojo for longer than two months did, but Muri wasn't the brightest, even though she was the best knife thrower Uni knew.

Uni's dojo wasn't an ordinary one. It trained people in a variety of fighting techniques from martial arts to bodkins to katanas to throwing stars and almost every weapon in between. They weren't small either and more than one future weapon or meister had trained there.

Muri gave a small "oh" as Uni opened her locker and extracted her practice clothes. They consisted of a red tank top with short yellow shorts, black and white almost ballet-flat slippers, and black and white wrist/arm guards that had been designed specifically for her. The shoes and guards reminded her of Kid's drab wardrobe and put a small smirk on her face.

It wasn't long before the smirk vanished, turned into a scowl, as Uni was suddenly reminded of something. During this suddenness Uni was so shocked she released her hold on her training clothes and they clattered to the ground with a muted thud that would not have been able to have been heard over Uni's muttered, "Damn!"

Luckily no one was around to hear/see Uni's break in composure as Muri had left while Uni had been occupied with her locker.

Uni leaned against the row of lockers as she slowly sunk down to the ground with a groan, eventually sitting in the pile of her dropped clothing. She had just agreed to join the DWMA, how in the world was this going to work out with Shishi?

Letting her head fall back against the lockers with a bang/rattle, Uni let out another groan. How in the world was she going to explain this to Shishi?

* * *

><p>Through a window looking into the lounge, Blackstar quietly watched his target, agitated that he didn't know what had distressed her so and therefore couldn't use it against her.<p>

* * *

><p>On the other side of town, in a hallway leading down to the basement of the DWMA, Soul watched his partner calmly, hands in his pockets. After bring her partner for so long it was obvious to him that something about the new girl they had met had upset her in some way.<p>

"What's on your mind?" When Maka looked over, Soul was staring straight ahead with no indication that he had been watching her before asking the question.

"It's the new girl."

"What about her?"

"I don't know, there's something almost familiar about her and on top of that I'm still trying to figure out her soul."

"'Figure out her soul'?"

""There's something off about it." That statement brought a break in the conversation before Maka continued, saying, "And I can't help but feel that I know her from somewhere."

Soul, seeing how much this topic was disturbing his meister, decided to change the subject, "So do you think that Chrona's poetry is going to be as emo as always?"

A book appeared in Maka's hand as a tick mark appeared on her forehead, "MAKA CHOP!" Maka marched off, leaving her weapon bleeding on the floor.

Maka didn't looked back and missed the smile that graced Soul's face as he watched her storm off. 'Worth it.'

* * *

><p>For three months Uni met with a tutor and studied to the best of her ability. When she wasn't found with her tutor, she was either found with a book in front her head, trying to work ahead or do the 'homework' the tutor assigned her, at the dojo trying to keep in shape and slightly working herself to exhaustion, or asleep on any surface she found herself able to pass out on.<p>

The timing actually worked fabulously in her favor as she would be starting classes at about the same time that her new class would be getting back from their break. It was sort of a summer break for the students, though it didn't always come in summer. They still had to practice each day and go on missions but they didn't have classes for roughly a three month period.

In order to keep a constant supply of students in classes and learning, they would switch out which classes were on break or not. A three month period for each class before they would come back and a different class would go on break. Not every class would get a break each year but it was made as fair as it could be. Also in the instance of an emergency, like the one with the Kishin Ashura, the class on break would be called back into classes.

It actually worked out perfectly because when Uni had been called in to speak to Lord Death was also the time when the new recruits were starting their classes and when her new class was first going on break, allowing her to choose either and have a good chance with them. It was something she was sure not unknown to Lord Death.

It was one day in each of those first two months that Uni spent hours staying as far away from any mention of the DWMA as she could. It was the one day in the third month that Uni finally told Shishi. Only after the lesson did Uni spill, Shishi's hurt and tearful expression soon turned to one of anger as she sprinted out of the training room. Instead of going after her like he was supposed to, Yakob hung back for a few seconds. He went up to Uni, placed one of his large hands on her shoulder, looked her in the eye, and simply told her, "Protect."

It was as Uni watched him leave, trying to hold back her own tears, that she remembered that Yakob was employed by the DWMA.

* * *

><p>So that is what led our heroine to be standing outside the DWMA on her first day of school, feeling nauseous. With her mind exhausted from learning so much in such a short time, frantic from leaving her foster parents and moving into the new apartment, and in turmoil over Shishi, she just wasn't able to work up the courage.<p>

It was Maka who eventually noticed Uni's pale demeanor, reassured her, and drug her inside.

* * *

><p>And that, dear readers, is only the beginning of our tale.<p>

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

So, yes, those who have already read the story might not notice that this was lengthened but for those just joining us and reading it I truly did mean that I am going to have some fun, once I get through this spiteful transition, that is.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok so to my few readers out there I WARNED YOU! I know completely well that I haven't updated in over three months, now for my excuses: illness, projects, homework, school, projects, procrastination, lack of inspiration, and more projects. Also **IMPORTANT **the tenth chapter was lengthened and I do not know if any of my long standing readers realized that and with the fact that it has been forever since I last updated I suggest if you haven't just read the previous chapter TO GO BACK AND REREAD IT!

I tried to make this one longer, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Review: "<em>And that, dear readers, is only the beginning of our tale."<em>

* * *

><p>It was relatively two and a half weeks later that Uni stood, paralyzed, staring at the mission board. It was one name in particular that had her shocked so: Crimson Killer.<p>

She knew the name very well, though when she had heard it used it was only a nickname and hadn't been as relevant.

The man that was then terrorizing small towns and villages by simply killing random people and ingesting their souls had once been one of the teachers at Uni's dojo. He had even taught Uni for a small amount of time. He was mostly a teacher of swordplay but he also sometimes taught martial arts.

At first the nickname had been a joke bestowed upon him by his students. The crimson part came from his propensity to wear a crimson shirt his wife had made him while teaching. The killer (part) came from his way of training his students so harshly that they felt they were going to die. Hence the Crimson Killer.

Now he had taken the nickname to a whole new meaning.

"…is the bulletin board with all the missions on it, you'll be coming here more often once you get a partner." Uni tuned back into the one-sided conversation Maka was having with her.

Still pale and shocked, Uni decided that it was time that she interjected something, "How exactly are the missions assigned?"

"Well actually it is usually the meister and weapon that choose a mission and ask Lord Death for permission to take it on."

With a forced smile and a "Thanks" Uni started to walk off. As Maka was about to start after her she was suddenly stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

Spinning around Maka came face to face with her weapon partner. When she gave him a questioning look her only answer was a small shake of his head and a serious, "Something disturbed her. It's best to let her sort it out on her own."

Maka frowned as Soul turned towards the board and started looking over the missions, seeming to ignore her. Soul had started having, as she dubbed them, these 'serious moments' more and more often after they had taken down Ashura. In them he seemed to show his true intelligence on sociological problems.

She hated them, she wanted her old Soul back and complaining about how uncool it was to be partnered with a meister that had such small…well you know. At least then she knew how to deal with him.

* * *

><p>Uni bowed before Lord Death as he considered her request. "Hmmm. You have only been attending the academy for two weeks now, are you sure you want to do this?"<p>

She rose from her lowered position to answer, "Yes. And while it is true that I have only been going here for two weeks I learned much over the break."

"You also don't have a weapon yet to assist you."

"True but I have had many years of martial arts training."

"You are determined to go on this mission aren't you?"

"Yes sir."

"What was he to you?"

"My sensei."

"He taught you?"

"Yes, I knew him when his nickname was purely a joke among his students. He usually taught kenjutsu but he also taught a few students martial arts. I was one of those few for about a year. As such I know some of his techniques and have an advantage that others don't."

There was a long pause in which Uni was extremely afraid that Lord Death would decide that she was too inexperienced for this mission despite her arguments.

The silence was eventually broken, "Ok! Well be sure to pack an extra outfit; it is the rainy season where you are going!"

Looking up at Lord Death, a true smile graced Uni's face. "I will sir."

* * *

><p>Looking at the mission board again, a sense of unease started to curl in Maka's stomach; the mission that had distressed Uni so the day before had been taken. Glancing at it one last time, she hurried off to class.<p>

When Maka reached the classroom she glanced over at Uni's seat. It was empty. Maka tried to reassure herself, telling herself that it was still early and that Uni never came in all that early anyways and that there was plenty of time left.

When class started and the chair still remained empty Maka's unease grew. She put it out of her mind to concentrate on the teacher but after class it came back full force.

This time she decided to do something and find out why Uni hadn't been at school today and there was only one person she knew that knew where everyone that attends the DWMA is at all times, just about: Lord Death. It didn't take her long to get to the death room and find Lord Death as well, awaiting her.

"Hello Maka! This is a wonderful surprise!"

"Good afternoon Lord Death. I actually came to see you about Uni, she wasn't in class today and I was wondering if she was sick."

"Well, no actually, she went on a mission."

"Without a weapon!"

"She was determined."

"Yes, but she isn't ready!'

"She has her martial arts training and she certainly seemed ready to me. If it helps I can let you and her other friends watch."

"Thank you sir, I would like that very much."

And sure enough, it wasn't but three days later that Kid, Liz, Patty, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Soul and Maka were gathered around Lord Death's mirror.

* * *

><p>Kaito had heard the rumors from the bread man. The conversation had actually gone a little like this:<p>

"Yakamoto-san, hello! How are the grandchildren?"

"Oh! Kaito-chan, they are doing just fine, however I have been worried of late."

"I'm no child anymore Yakamoto-san and why have you been worried, has Hikari become sick again?"

"When you're as old as I am you'll view people your current age as children too. And no, Hikari is doing very well; it is the rumor about the murderer that has me worried."

"Murderer?"

"Oh, yes. They say that in just the town over people were randomly being killed in their beds at night, every night for two weeks. Then only a day ago, it stopped. Makes me worry that the murderer is headed to our small town."

"You think the murderer will try something here?"

"I'm just saying that it wouldn't hurt to be prepared these next few days."

"I'll keep my eyes open and my door locked."

"You're a good kid, Kaito-chan. Don't know how you came out so well considering the way your ma and pa raised you, or didn't raise you. Practically left you to raise yourself and concentrated on those six brothers of yours."

"But I did come out so well so where is the need to be critical?"

"Oh you young-ones! Should really listen to your elders more instead of constantly uprooting their logic."

"I don't uproot your logic, only point out the obvious and I never second guess you when it comes to news."

"Bah! Get along with you before you over pay me again."

He watched Kaito grab his basket of bread and dump a handful of coins on the table before setting off for his next purchase. Sure enough, when he went to count the coins he found he had three over what he had charged Kaito. Rolling his eyes, he gathered the coins into his hand before sliding them into his apron pocket.

He really would have to do something special for that kid someday.

* * *

><p>Anyways, Kaito was glad that he had found out the information from Yakamoto-san even if he didn't think that the killer would show up in his town.<p>

At least not until one night when Kaito was standing guard and his front door-his locked front door-started to open from the outside.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

So two new characters, okay so techniqely three, but only two of them are imporatant so...

And yes Kaito is a seventh son if you didn't pick up on that.

Hopefully you guys can see where I am going with this becuase I think I have made it pretty obvious.

Reviews are welcomed.


	12. Chapter 12

Yes I know that is has been over a year and no I don't have an excuse besides well all the fun being sucked out of writing at the time and just not getting back to it. Then one day I ended up rereading my own fic and then the replies and it empowered me again, and then what really got me writing again was when I stumbled upon the viewing number. Everyone who reads my fic I think is great but I want to do something I don't know why I haven't done before and formally thank all my reviewers.

So **JudasISevil, TheManInTheHat, TheQueenOfPickles, ultimatemh, MusicFox 5, KakuSaku Chan, April Marciano, mcoyne, Oliver, CaptainPickles, adorkable Mouseling, manga reader 95, **and** Angel-Levi** thank you!

So as a sorry for the long wait, I present my longest chapter yet, it also has some answers and some questions and a fight, what's not to like?

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

* * *

><p>Review: "Anyways, Kaito was glad that he had found out the information from Yakamoto-san even if he didn't think that the killer would show up in his town. At least not until one night when Kaito was standing guard and his front door-his locked front door-started to open from the outside."<p>

* * *

><p>Lord Death had been right; it was he rainy season, and not only had it decided to rain the night that Uni had decided to go searching for her ex-sensei, but it had decided to pour. Lighting would randomly illuminate the world and the booming thunder was the only sound able to be heard over the steady drumming of fat raindrops upon every accessible horizontal surface. Between the blinding flashes and the virtual wall of water constantly precipitating around her, Uni could barely see two feet in front of her let alone the street below the roof top that she was nimbly running across.<p>

Ha! Nimble! Nimble was rarely a word used to describe Uni, but right now that didn't matter; she was too determined, too focused, to think of the platform under her souls as being "unfamiliar territory". No, it was simply a means to an end, a way for her to reach the destination of her target and ultimately her fight. And that was what had consumed her mind; the fight, her senses were heightened and her instincts took over the less necessary tasks such as navigation of roof-tops.

Her eyes were too focused on upon a different object to be distracted by what was around her. With the random, white-hot flashes persisting in illuminating the world, it took everything that Uni had learned and practiced with her soul-vision during the last few months to keep the kisin-soul within her sights. The only stroke of luck that Uni seemed to have been granted, though, was that as long as her eyes and mind were solely focused on the one out-standing soul, her feet and instincts would seamlessly guide her in that direction.

With this flawless communication between mind and body it took Uni less than ten minutes from when she set out to when her feet gracefully landed her, knees bent, upon the sloped roof of a building that appeared to be a house. Straitening up, she smoothly made her way to the edge.

* * *

><p>Kaito was rising from his meditative state the instant that the small, almost overpowered, sound of his front door opening reached his ears. Considering that every person with the means to open the door, legally, when it was locked were all currently occupying the house, Kaito came to the instant, and correct, conclusion that the murderer that Yakamoto-san had so feared was currently gaining access to his house. Determination to protect said house and family set in and Kaito decided to do something he had only previously dared to do when he was completely and utterly alone; he loosened his grip on <em>that<em> part of his soul and immediately felt his arm, from the elbow down, shift and change. Bone, mussel, and skin gave way to hardened metal as the appendage lengthened and one edge solidified to a sharp point. The katana blade was literally an extension of himself.

It only took a split second for all of this to happen and only a split second more for Kaito to thrust his new weapon through the crack that slowly increased as the door was forced open from the outside, in a slashing move, not meant to hit the target but rather frighten or startle them and force them to retreat. It seemed to work as Kaito heard the skidding sound of feet sliding along ground as they slowed the motion of a jump.

Knowing that simply locking the door again would do nothing to protect him or his family, Kaito instead opened the door further, determined to make a stand at the gateway.

It was hard to make out his adversary through the rain but luckily it seemed to be subsiding and Kaito's study of his opponent was becoming easier and easier. Unfortunately the adversary's study of Kaito was as well and as soon as he realized that the blade was not in Kaito's hands, but rather protruding from his arm, a huge demonic smile broke out across the intruder's face that seemed to inhumanly travers from one ear to the other.

"A weapon, eh? I knew something fun was going to be at this house."

* * *

><p>By the time that Uni had a view of the street below the house she had landed on, and consequently the Kishin-soul she was after, the rain had somehow let up allowing for the formerly described vision to be possible. This view consisted of her ex-sensei standing a few meters away from directly below Uni's vantage point, staring at what she guessed to be the door to the building. It was only a matter of seconds, and the rain letting up some more, before Uni witnessed a horrifying and in-human broadcast itself along the face of the Crimson Killer.<p>

He started to speak and Uni could make out through the patter of raindrops his address to what Uni could only guess was a civilian standing within the doorway directly below her. Instincts and protective proclivity causing her to act before her mind could fully process the situation, Uni soon found her feet planted on hard ground, knees bent to help absorb and redirect the impact of the two story jump.

As she straightened and the Crimson Killer could actually get a view of her person, his smile seemed to impossibly widen, "Ooooooh!' A former student! This night just keeps getting better and better!"

Uni's stomach sank. Not because of the smile or the words, but because as he said these words the Crimson killer had also raised his sword into a stance that Uni had seen him use countless times at her dojo; it was a blatantly offensive stance. This meant that all of Uni's hopes that there was even a small scrap of the good man she once knew left in there that she could reason with and come out of the endeavor without a fight were for not and that fight now seemed inevitable.

The rain stopped altogether but Uni didn't notice as she recollected her stomach from her gut and went through her pre-battle ritual; calming her mind and analyzing her opponent as she slid into her own offensive stance. The Crimson Killer continued to spout sadistically happy nonsense but Uni didn't notice as she was too focused on her observations and reviewing her battle strategies.

_I didn't notice at first glance but he's only got a kodachi. He's good with a kodachi but he's best,_ a master,_ with a katana, that means that I might have a chance. Let's see, kodachi's are close range and perfect for defense, then why is he using an offensive stance? Is he planning to use the kodachi as a katana? No, don't underestimate him. He's good so you'll want to finish this quickly. So see if you can't use a bracer to get the short-sword out of the way before a forceful blow to the head._

With this in mind, Uni made the first move, determined to end the fight as fast as she could. Uni dashed across the short distance between her and her foe, not two meters away she lept off the ground, right leg extended on a kick aimed for her opponent's chest. Just as she had hoped, he brought up his kodachi to defend. In midair Uni spun and, in one move, managed to land her feet on the ground, redirect the kodachi with her left bracer, and aim a right cross at the kishin-soul's head. It went just as Uni had planned; well it would have been better if the attack had landed.

Unfortunately for Uni, the Crimson Killer had seemed to anticipate her move and at the same time that she was extending her right fist, and therefore the entirety of her right arm, above her head, seeing as the kishin-soul was a good foot taller than her, the crimson Killer had taken his right hand and jabbed it into Uni's then unprotected right side, inserting up under her ribs. To Uni it seemed to pierce her lung and as her brain registered the knife-like pain she immediately stopped her right cross, mid-attack, in order to recoil and stop the hand from pushing any further into her body. She managed to jump backwards so she could assess the pain and the affect that any lasting damage would have upon the rest of the fight.

As she was standing, now on the opposite side of the street again, cradling her right side an trying to breathe normally, the sadistically happy words the Crimson Killer kept spouting seemed to finally register in her brain:

"Defend with the left

Attach with the right

Leaves right always open

That's why I keep it in sight!"

The color drained from Uni's face; how had she been so stupid!? First thinking she could best him since he only had a kodachi; he had his martial arts skill as well! He had been her teacher at one point, granted it wasn't long after that mentorship ended that she found she had the skills to beat him in a duel, even if he did have a short-sword with him. His ingestion of human souls had affected his body, though not visible on the outside, forgetting the disturbingly inhuman smile of course, his reflexes, his skills, his speed all seemed to have been heightened. Now it seemed it would take everything she had to even hope to live through a fight with him.

Second reason she was stupid: he had been her teacher, he knew the ins and outs of her style. Not only that, but he had also been there _that_ day so he also knew exactly why she fought the way she did.

As she seemed to finally be able to breathe normally again with minimal pain, she let her left hand drop from her side and a thought struck her; maybe she could use that to her advantage! He knew why and so he thought that she would never change her style, but that's exactly the reason that she had chosen to fight Kid all those months ago, for the experience. The more fights she experienced, the more moves she experienced, the more moves she could incorporate into her style, the more unpredictable she could become.

Thinking back on that fight, Uni thought there might be something from it that she could use now. Yes, there had been a combo move that Kid had used against her that had seemed to turn the tide from a give and take on her part to barely holding her own. If she remembered correctly it was a left cross to the head that she had managed to block combined with a right uppercut to the gut that she hadn't been anywhere near due to the previously mentioned block. It wasn't her style at all but could incorporate just fine and if she could use it now then she might be able to upset her opponent enough to allow her the win.

Returning to her initial stance, she didn't waste much time before once again darting towards her adversary. This time her left fist flew out towards his head and, fully expecting him to block, Uni realized too late that he wasn't going to; the Crimson Killer had been so confident that she would never attack with her left that he didn't even realize that she was doing it now. Uni's heightened seemed to scream as her eyes diligently watched the fist rapidly descending upon the head.

The blow landed and Uni's world faded to black.


End file.
